Leviathan's Nest
Bishokukai, Human World Headquarters Deep within a hidden location cloaked in darkness, stood a massive construct of what appeared to be a statue of sorts with multiple holds embedded in it. Coming in and out were various beasts, some heading into the holes with what appeared to be stockpiles of boxes on their backs while others were exiting with what appeared to be GT Robots on their backs. Inside of one of the many rooms of the headquarters, stood one of the lead-food studiers, armed with beakers and test tubes, Athena. She looked over some notes before grabbing another beaker and looking down at what appeared to be the meat of a beast, which was glowing red. After pouring the content of the beaker, the meat suddenly changed color as it turned golden, making the scientist grin devilishly. Her enjoyment was soon cut when the door behind her opened as a hooded being came walking in, limping towards the woman. "What is it?! I'm in the middle of a break-through!" She remarked with frustration in her voice, knowing full well that no one was meant to disturb her. "Sorry mistress, but there is new information you must see," the figure remarked with a lisp as it handed her a paper and limped out of the room. Athena scoffed before looking at what she was given, reading the contents on it before her eyes widen with surprise. In an instant, she dropped everything and soon made her way out of the room and began walking down the hall "GYAHAHAHA!" Someone laughed, however said laugh couldn't give off the location of its person accurately. That happened because it had echoed through the place, namely the hall, and reached Athena's ears. Stopping in her tracks, the masked-woman sighed in frustration, pinching the bridge of her nose before beginning to speak. "I've neither the time nor the patience to deal with you today, especially after we've just received word about something we've been searching for, Cerberus" She remarked before turning around, seeing a figure appear from the darkness and begin to walk towards her. This man, as appointed by the food-studier, is also part of the Bishokukai, known for his atrocity, hot-blooded, and blood-thirsty personality. He was not just some grunt soldier of the grunt, but something slightly more, the term known as Sous Chef. Cerberus, the name he is known by, is one of the top fighters of the facility. Fitting to his name, he has a rather dog-like appearance. Blond hair, wolf'ish ears, sharp teeth and even a large tail. His skin is quite close to the yellow color, while his forearms are shown to be completely black. His pants were large and had two colors, namely black and very lightbrown. Cerberus himself always seemed to possess a cocky grin printed on his expression. A happy grin, would be a better fitting term rather than cocky. Cockiness was one of the things he found hard to feel. He would quickly approach the Bird woman, while waving his tail around, his arms resting at the back of his head. Clear signs of relaxation, he was in their HQ after all. Indeed, recently Cerberus had migrated from the Gourmet World HQ to this current one in the Human World. "Why are you here? I thought I made it clear that you had to wait until I called you to come into this part of the headquarters?" Athena questioned, raising an eyebrow in suspicion. "I don't care about yer orders...GYAHAHAHA!!!" Cerberus suddenly laughed, probably recalling a joke from the other day about something random. At times, he had these bursts "And why would I wait damnitt?! It's not like I'll go out there screaming what I saw here! Even Mimizuku is allowed here!!" He continued to scream as he walked alongside her. "Must you yell? There are some actual people who work here, and Mimizuku's my partner, but she also does what she's told and waits until I call her!" Athena remarked with frustration, remembering the information that she just learned and quickly picked up the pace as Cerberus followed at the same pace. "Yes! I can! Also...." Cerberus danced around in a robotic manner, as if making dramatic gestures with his body. First to the right, then to left, then to the front towards Athena as he screamed "I AIN'T YER PARTNER GYAHAHAHA!" He pointed at her using both his index fingers while laughing with a crazy face as some kind of light spotted on him. Before she could reply andor kill the man, Athena's attention drew back to where she was heading to, hearing the sounds of beast screaming. The two now found themselves in the animal pins, each one housing a large beast that they often use to travel. "Look, I don't have time for this, I must depart immediately!" She remarked before rushing towards one of the beasts. "Oh, you're heading towards that direction?!" Cerberus questioned despite the woman not showing the slightiest of hints for any direction she would head "I'm heading there too!! Should be fun right?! Also let's leave Mimi behind...for...THE SAKE OF IT!!" Cerberus looked back at the hall, noticing someone's shadow, he did a gesture with his face and the figure bowed as it disappeared. Athena knew better than to try and get Ceberus to leave her alone, especially when there wasn't any time to waste. She growled and jumped onto a flying beast, making it stop it's fussing before slashing at the door to it's cage. With it now busted open, she made it go forward and stop before turning her attention Ceberus. "Seems like I don't have any choice.... Hurry up and Climb on! We have a beast to capture!". "WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! That's good you approved of me!!!" He screamed, happily jumping on the creature's back gently. Standing more behind to the woman's figure, seeing as how she was gonna lead the beast "This should be fun!" Cerberus quickly cleaned his nose with his index finger, grinning sadistically. Category:The Leviathan's Path Category:Chapter